The Summer That Changed Everthing
by egolust92
Summary: Hermione was so happy with the new school year coming she had changed so much got a new look and a new attitude but the one thing she didn't plan on was Draco malfoy. DMHG OOC Chapter 10 up, and re-updated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hremione Granger was now entering her 7th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, but this yaer had a new chapter in her life that beings with, she was tired of people seeing her as the nerdy bookworm of the school, so this year she came back with a new look and a new attitude,as well as a whole new personality, but that wasn't the only thing's different in her life one being that her relationship with rom last year had ended, by him only using her for sex, and her friendship with harry and ginny had grown furture apart only because ginny started to get jealous that hermione was going to still harry away from her, so basically she had no one and to be completely hounest she really didn't care.

'_Wow my last year at hogwarts, can't wait i finally don't have to share a room being head girl and all, but i don't have any classes with ron or harry so i'm a free spirit.'  
_she was shoke from her thought by the amount of wolf whistles thrown her way, she was wearing blue jeans, black and white converse, a black top saying Welcome to the black parade, and her usual messy hair was now taimed and stright but dyed black with a purple fringe, all of her other boyfriends during the summer said they loved her hair.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" hermione turned round only to face the person she had least to of exspected to come up to her on the day she was really happy but i guees someone had to burst that bubble.

"Well, looks like the mudblood, finally took a look in the mirror without breaking it." that voice belonged to Draco malfoy

"What do you want malfoy i'm trying to get to the head's carriage and you big fat ego is blocking the way." she smirked and walk past but managed to push him into a carriage door before walking away

Malfoy looked back and smiled but not an evil one lucky enough alll the rest of his little crewage had walked away _'well, well, well_ _granger looks like you've grown a back bone and to be honest i like it, oh and alot of other things of yours foo that matter_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the other end of the train.**

Hermione entered the head carriage and sat on one of the seats near the window '_ hmmm this is gunna be a very interesting year, but oh god malfoy had deffinately matured over the years, oh god, shut up hermione stop thinking of such things, this is malfoy for crist sake.' _

As the train started to pull put of the station, the dorr swung open and in poped known other the Ron weasley.

"Hermione." he said looking up and down at her like he had seen her in years

"Hello ron." she stated and turned back to the window

"Urmmmm...soooooo i guess your haed girl then." he hesitated and tugged at his robes

"Wow good boy go give your self a gold star." her sarcasum cut through him like a sharpe blade

"God hermione when did you get an attitude."

"Scince the summer when my cousin came over with all her friends, who by the way are a lot more fun then you and harry ever were."

'_I love the new me '_ she thought and continued to look out eh window, with a very pleased look on her face

After that last comment it ended all conversation for the rest of the train ride.

Hey sorry if it's to sort thiss is my first harry potter fanfic so review if you like it so far

bye bye

egolust92  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait i've been busy but here it is chapter 2 so read and review if you life it_

**HOGWARTS. **

"Welcome back to another year at hogwart's,as a note the same rules apply for first years do not enter the forbidden forest." said Dumbledor from the end of the hall, "As a note Professor Mcgonagal would like to say a few words." with that Dumbledor sat down. And listened to what she had to say.

At the back of the hall Hermione was sat there drowning out the sound of her head of house's voice and to busy wondering what this year might bring, 'Maybe talking to some new people more learning and good grades and making Ron weasley's life hell specially for what he did to me the fucking prick.'

She started to thing of ways in which she could make him pay for everything he put her through, as she was doing this she was looking around the great hall and her eyes came upon a boy with white blonde hair and snide smile across his face, 'Well, well Draco Malfoy haven't we changed, hmm i wonder, nah! I doubt he'll do it i mean he still sees me as the nerdy mudblood fucking gay twat but then again from what I've heard he's amazing in the sack i wonder whether or not... I'll leave that to a further note i think i just heard my name."

"Hermione Granger please come to the front to be crowned head girl.." as Hermione walked to the end of the hall the amount of wolf whistles and little comments and jealous glares she got followed her all the way down. She stood next to Ron and glared at him when she caught him eyeing her up.  
'Yeah now you want me, well go die, you can't have me you prick.'

When the ceremony had finished all students were told go back to their dorms where as the head boy and girl would have their own separate dorms from the others Hermione couldn't wait she couldn't deal with lavender going on about boys make up and if she looked fat in this or that, it pissed her off and she knew if she had to live with her again it would end up lavender on the floor and Hermione above her holding a pillow.

"Follow me." said professor Dumbledor

"Right this is where you shall sleep and stay for the rest of the year when there is no school or any trips." Ron and Hermione looked at the painting above them it was a painting of them standing there smiling at each other.

"The password is dragonfly, you each have a bedroom, study, kitchen, library, a joined bathroom and balcony's." he said, "And please not you are not allowed to break any rules or you will be stripped of your post and it will be given to somebody else understood?"

"Yes sir." they both said

"good have a pleasant stay and make sure your up bright and early for a fresh start tomorrow mourning." he said with a smile and walked off with a skip in his step.

"Dragonfly." Shouted Hermione  
As soon as she entered she was amazed at how beautiful it was the red and gold paintwork the amazing décor and foundations, she walked up the stairs to see her room and it was what she would of wanted it she walked over to her dresser to find a note which said

__

'Miss Granger as we know that you have changed over the summer in more ways we have let you  
decide what you want your room to be like so just think what you want and say' Room i want...' and it shall do so 

And Good Luck with being Head Girl

Albus Dumbledor.

With that Hermione thought hard and said aloud Room i want...

And when she opened her eyes she saw two walls in dark purple and tow in black, her bed was bright pink and black, her dresser was Pink and black and her cupboards where Purple. She looked around againt o find a C.d player, a television, D.v.d player a mirror with her name ingraved in it a black chandelier with clear diamonds hanging off.

"Now this i can get use to."

With that thought in her head she was interrupted by a knock at her door she walked over and opened it to be faced with Ron.

"What do you want?" she said looking at him in discussed

"I wanted to talk, about last year and how well you see i know i shouldn't of done what i did but i've changed and i wanted to know if you would take me back so we can start all over again."

"You really think i wanna get back with you after what you did, you've got to be insane i hate you, just remembering your hands over me makes me wanna scratch my skin off you were a mistake my first time with you was a mis take all the time in which i have known you is a mistake you make me sick and i want you dead, do you hear me, dead, got rot in hell." she slammed the door in his face and locked it with as many spells that she could she walked over to her bed and hopped on and curled up in her silk sheets and fell asleep knowing she was proud of what she said and hoping tomorrow he doesn't come anywhere near he or she will do something she'll never foget.

REVEIWWWWWW go on you know you want to


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mourning began with an early breakfast and off to the library some thing's never changed with Hermione, she sat right at the back away from view as she sat down and relaxed she took out her C.D player and started to play her favourite song.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

This song made her think of her summer and how she was broken and beaten and found her way to heaven yet she was reborn into a world she felt had left her but returned when she didn't want to.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born

Hermione started crying reminding her of all thoughs nights in which she wanted to die.

Hermione started to cry to this song she wished someday there would a prince charming or something to save her from her fathers torture she believed at one point all this wasn't worth her being alive.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an unturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart the world forgot

_Hermione walked over to her dresser and opened a draw and picked up a razor blade she placed it on her wrist and sliced it over her snow white skin and felt the blood dripping out, she thought this was it this is her time._

Through the wind and the rain  
she stand hard as a stone  
In a world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel.

To bad she had survived thank to Dumbledor who had heard her cries and saved her and put her dad in prison and let her stay with her aunt who help her in her.

Hermione turned her C.D player off and went to lessons before looking at herself and straightening her self out and putting a grin on her face when really she was dying inside._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

'Well school dragged on today I feel like I nice soak in the bath I need it from being stuck in a potions class for a double period.' she thought to herself

as Hermione walked into her quarters she could hear noises coming from up the stairs so she walked up the steps that lead to the bedroom's and the noises got louder and with that she could just make out what all the commotion was about "Oh RON!!!!."

'Ewwww' she thought can't people keep it down.' she thought and walked into her room and put a sound proofing spell around her so she couldn't hear anything.

"God doesn't he know its against the rules for anything to go on in Hogwarts." she said to herself

Hermione stripped off her robe's and walked into the bathroom and turned the bath on and waited for it to fill up she walked over to a foggy mirror and wiped the steam away and looked at herself in the mirror all she saw was a girl staring back at her reflection.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Hermione turned around and looked at her back which was full of scars and scratches in which he father had made from her beating's, she looked down at her wrist's and saw the lines in which a blade could of saved her life had left behind.

Maybe all this hiding isn't what's good for me, no it helps it shows people I have nothing to hide and It can stop me from breaking down again I wish I could be someone else so I didn't have to go through all this I wish I was some else's daughter who loved me who always would and never hurt me, But that's a dream never to come true.

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

* * *

So what do you think ?

review  
Egolust92.x 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Family, Kisses and A Wall**

hey everyone sorry for the long wait been writing more stories so here's chapter 5

hope you enjoy

* * *

As the day went on Hermione grew tired and needed some rest as she was walking down the hall she could hear foot steps behind her and they were getting faster and faster, as she looked behind she saw a cloaked figure coming near to her, she started to panic but didn't want her attacker to know that so she slowed her pace and kept her posture high and mighty.

As she turned a corner she felt herself get pulled into a empty classroom and heard the door lock and was pushed against a wall, she felt cold hands come in contact with her skin, she shivered, her kidnapper was still cloaked so it was hard to see who it was.

"I'd stay quiet if i were you, you don't want to alert any un-wanted visitors who might pass by." the voice was cold and icy yet somewhat familiar, she couldn't quite place it at this moment in time.

"Why am I here." she asked trying to rid the stuttering in her voice so he pursuer didn't get the satisfaction of knowing that the great book worm was scared.

"Your here to find out the truth." he said he checked her pockets and pulled out her wand.

"The truth to what, and why have you taken my wand, give it back." she demanded she stepped forward but felt a pull and was sent straight back to the wall as if she was somewhat glued to it.

"I can't tell you but you shall find out very soon indeed." he placed her wand in his ropes and turned his back to her and pulled out his own wand and whispered some words and suddenly a flash of light irrupted and then two more figures entered the room, also cloaked.

"Hello Hermione, or should I call you, daughter." said the tallest figure and with that he pulled back his hood to show a man in his forties with pale skin and brown eyes, Hermione looked shocked and curious to why he called her daughter.

"Who are you, What do you want, And why did you call me daughter?" she said trying to pry herself from the wall but found no such luck.

"We shall explain, I am your real father Hermione, we gave you away when you were a baby because we were being hunted by the order, so we left you with a magical family who kept everything secret from you, we didn't want you knowing anything in case the order found out and killed you, so we went into hiding but not a day past that we did not think of you, my name is Karl Redman and this is my wife, your mother, Anna-Marie Redman we are one of the riches pureblood families in the world and we've come back for you to take over what is rightfully yours." the other cloaked figure had removed her hood and Hermione was staring at a women with long dark brown hair piercing hazel eyes and pale skin.

"But I mean, How can this be, I don't believe this." she could feel tears coming but she didn't want to cry, I mean the people who she grew up with who said they loved her weren't her real parents she went through so much pain with them, when she could have been safe, the name calling wouldn't of happened and she wouldn't be afraid of her dad, she wouldn't have scars why now, why not before.

"Hermione I know this has come to a shook to you but we know what has been happening over the years young Draco here has been keeping an eye on you and many other students even Professor Snape. But we want you to know that now your safe, because we were told what happened over the summer and it will never happen again your going to be protected from now on we promise." said Anna-Marie she stepped forward and undid the spell that kept her to the wall, Hermione stepped forward and ran to the women, her mother in front of her and hugged her, she looked over to the one who had brought her here, it was Malfoy he stood there looking at her, not glaring but looking at her, like she was at his level.

"We must leave dear, before we are found by school members, Hermione we shall write and you shall be staying with us over the Christmas holidays and if there is any trouble I'm sure Draco will help." He father shakes Draco's hand and hugged Hermione before her left.

Within a second they were gone and it left Hermione in an empty room with none other then Draco Malfoy who she had grown up with over the years as her enemy, but she knew things were going to change.

Before Hermione leaves Draco hands her, her wand and walked up to her and says.

"I'm sorry for everything, but know you know why I had to be mean, it was to keep everything to appearance, but hopefully someday you'll forgive me." with that he kissed her cheek and walked out the room, Leaving Hermione alone with a million thought in her head.

* * *

Oh whats to happen next

till then bye bye

and leave me reviews if you like it.

Egolust92


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Revealing, Teacher's Chat, Parkin-Slut**

_well here's the next chapter I'd like to thank the reviews I have got so far , thank you, means a lot that people enjoy what a write._

_Well on with the story..._

* * *

Through the day the only thought running through Hermione's head that day were that, she had found out she was a pure blood and that she was living a lie her entire life, and that thee Draco Malfoy had said sorry for everything he'd put her through and he had kissed he on the cheek.

_'If I had been told before, that this was going to happen, I think I would of hit the person who told me_.' she thought, Hermione was so in her thoughts she didn't realise that she had walked into Ron on her way to Magical Creatures.

"Watch it-." he said, "Oh, Hermione." that was all her said and continued walking in front ignoring her the entire time, Hermione didn't mind, she was to busy thinking about Malfoy.

_'Oh stop it Hermione, He wouldn't be interested in you, I mean now your a pure blood it means you have the same status as him, but then again he did say sorry, oh stop thinking things, I need a reality check I think I might becoming insane, to think, that I ever had a chance with him_.' she was pulled out of her train of thoughts when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you after class, meet me near the edge of the forest, after class." it was Malfoy he sounded so kind when he said though words, he smiled at her before he started to walk in front of her, leaving her to think what he wanted.

As all the students came to a stop, Hagrid stepped out of his cabin and ushered all students to the woodland area where they would begin there lesson of the day.

"Now, as you all know, you have a big easy to come this year, now I would like for you all to work in pairs and revise like made, I call it, a study partner assignment, and with this you can get together and help each other in places that you might be weak in, so sort yourself out and grab yourself a partner." he said and clapped his hands together, he saw all the students run over to there best friends, he looked over to Hermione who seemed to be on her own. He walked over to Hermione and said.

"What's wrong, Mione, I thought you would of got together with Ron, or Harry." he said his eyes looking at her, like a lost puppy.

"I would, if we were still talking, but they can't be bothered with em any more, and to be honest I couldn't care less, their loose." she smirked and crossed her arms.

"That's a shame, I thought would all be friends forever, but times are changing, well I thin you need to find someone fast." He walked away not before giving her a weak smile and nod, Hermione was left there on her own, part of her was upset, but she wouldn't show it. He thoughts were interrupted with the sudden screech from Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie, why won't you work with me, we always work together." her voice going through everyone, it made them all shiver and want them to shove a sock in her mouth and throw her into the lake, Malfoy looked at her and just walked up close, and raised his voice.

"The reason I don't want to work with a super slut like yourself is because, one, you won't do anything but sit there and paint your nails,two, when it comes to studying all you do is throw your self at me like some desperate tart, and three, I actually want to get a grade, because if i work with you I'll get nothing because your so fucking stupid when it comes to anything." he could see her about to cry, but he ignored it and walked away from her before she grabbed him and sunk her nails into his arm.

He started to walk over to Hermione, and to her surprise she couldn't help but smile, the scene before her made her laugh, as He came closer and closer, Hermione could feel her face flush, she tried to hide it, but no such luck, it only made Draco smirk.

"Granger, I'm working with you, at least with you I know I can get something done this year." he smiled, and it was an actual smile, not a smirk but a smile, it made Hermione weak in the knee's.

_'Oh god, that smile, how much it makes me want to rip of his clothes and_-' she knew if she finished her thought she would go through with it, but she knew she had to control herself , not only for her pride, but so she wouldn't have to deal with everyone watching her make a fool of her self.

"Okay, but you slack off once I'm out of here, and by the way, what you did to Parkin-Slut was hilarious." she smiled and raised her eye brows and folded her arms over her chest.

"Fair enough, but please Granger try and contain yourself from jumping on me, I know I'm sexy, just don't get your hopes up." this made Hermione turn red and her mouth open in a shocked manner, she just smirked, then continued to listen to the lesson before she missed anything.

* * *

After class, Hermione did what Malfoy had asked of her and met him by the forbidden forest, she sat down on a huge rock and waited for Malfoy to show up, she hoped this wasn't some sick joke he was going to play on her.

"Ahh, glad you showed up." at the sound of his voice Hermione turned and faced him, he stood there for a moment before walking over to her and sat next to her.

"So what did you want, Malfoy." she said and cross her legs and turned to face him.

"Please call me Draco, and i asked you here, because your parents asked for me to explain a few things." he said and moved closer to her, he could feel the heat coming off of her, he loved it.

"Okay then, and what would that be." she looked more intrigued, Malfoy was about to answer when he saw he take her robe off to reveal her uniform and her body, which he might say had filled out in the years he has known her, and he liked, slim, curvy and big (referring to her breasts), he licked his lips and continued with his part.

"Basically, they wanted me to take off the charm they put on you as a child so that people would know it was you when they looked at you, and they wanted me to give you some information about your family, and they also want me to look out for you, kind of like a body guard." he said, he looked at her hoping for some sort of sign of what t expect but he didn't see any.

"Okay, do your job." she smiled and Draco took that as his cue to take the image charm off.

"Frevderia, Ludious, Kindra, Imagenix, Refersaix." and with in seconds, Hermione changed before Draco's eyes and he was faced with one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen...

* * *

_Well what do you people think_

_next time things shall get more... nah! I won't spoil it for you. Lol_

_reviews please.x_

_Egolust92._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well It's been a while but here is the next chapter.

Last time

"_Frevderia, Ludious, Kindra, Imagenix, Refersaix." and with in seconds, Hermione changed before Draco's eyes and he was faced with one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen..._

* * *

**NOW!**

"What, what is it am I ugly, did something go wrong, tell me?" she looked at him, head tilted, her eye's locked with his,

"No...nothing is wrong everything is just, beautiful." the last word was said in barely a whisper.

"What was that I didn't quite catch that." she said she moved closer they were only a few centimetres apart.

"Oh nothing , don't worry about it, do you want to see what you look like." he thought he turned from her and grabbed his bag and started to fiddle about, 'that was close.' he thought, ' Should be more careful with my words.'

He then brought out a mirror, small but a mirror none the less, he past it to Hermione, she took it in her hand but she hesitated at first, as Hermione raised the mirror to her face she gasped at what she saw, her eyes were now bright green, her skin was the colour of Ivory and her completion was perfect. Her hair was straight and dark brown almost black, she placed the mirror back in Malfoy's hand and looked down and breathed, as she looked back up she came face to face with Malfoy.

Their eye's met, she could feel the hair's on the back of her neck rise as his face came closer to hers,  
she could feel his breathe on her face, she could feel her face become flushed and the intense heat they were giving off made it hard to move, their lips were only millimetres apart, as the touched it made Hermione feel like she was floating on air.

As the kiss deepened, it became more fiery and passionate, teeth grazing each others lips, Draco let of a faint growl when Hermione nipped and pulled on his bottom lip, as he rapped his arms around her waist, As Hermione started to move backwards, Draco pushed her up to a near by tree, Hermione's hands found there way into his hair.

As they broke away for air they stood there in each others embrace neither of which made a sound, there position was soon apart when they heard the sound of laughter and chitter char coming their way, with that Hermione picked up her stuff and walked off leaving a sad and confused Malfoy all on his own.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

As Hermione was finishing her homework of the day, she moved from her desk over to her bed and laid there to what seemed like hours, all she could do was think about that kiss, how powerful it was, so full of passion and an over- whelming sensation of addiction, like a drug she wanted more but at what price would she let it come to.

* * *

**NEXT DOOR.**

At the same moment in tim Draco was thinking about the same thing, how he wished he had gone after her, or pulled her into the forest out of sight where they could continue the firey kisses that left a mark, unseen from any human eye but a mark none the less, and with every breathe he took it remind him of Hermione and how her beauty was like a breathe of fresh air.

As he stood from his bed he walked over to his desk draw and open it, as he sat down on the wooden seat behind him he picked up a piece of paper and looked closely at it.

As Draco re-read the paper over and over again he still couldn't believe it, After this year he would be married to the girl of his dreams, he hoped.

* * *

Well what do you think sorry that its so short  
so review and tell me what you think?

egolust92.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

At the same moment in time Draco was thinking about the same thing, how he wished he had gone after her, or pulled her into the forest out of sight where they could continue the firey kisses that left a mark, unseen from any human eye but a mark none the less, and with every breathe he took it remind him of Hermione and how her beauty was like a breathe of fresh air.

As he stood from his bed he walked over to his desk draw and open it, as he sat down on the wooden seat behind him he picked up a piece of paper and looked closely at it.

As Draco re-read the paper over and over again he still couldn't believe it, After this year he would be married to the girl of his dreams, he hoped.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Now**

The mourning after Hermione woke up from bed with a warm refreshed feeling, as she stretched her arms and got off her bed she walked over to her full length mirror and took another good look at herself. She was impressed she thought she looked okay before but looking at herself again she was amazed.

"God I'm vein, and I'm talking to myself, I'm going insane." she said walking away from the mirror, As she stripped down to her underwear and covered herslef with her school robes she walked down to the prefects bathroom. As she turned on the shower she grabbed a near by towel and placed it near the shower, as she removed her under wear she stepped into the warm water.

'God this feels good.' as she stepped in more to the flowing water she started to think back to all that has been happening in the past couple of days. She thought back to the kiss she shared with Draco.  
How passionate it felt, how she wanted more, and how she wished it never ended.

_'I wonder if he thinks about it to, I wonder if he wanted more, God why did I walk away, Stupid Hermione_.' She thought.

**

* * *

**

As Draco woke up, he picked up the fallen paper on the floor and placed it in his draw. Smiling at himself he changed out of his clothes he wore to bed that night and changed into a pair of black silk boxers grabbing his clean robes and made his way to the prefects bathroom, open the door, only to find the most breath taking thing he had ever seen.

There was Hermione in the shower, naked, Draco watched the water fall down her body, drawing patterns down each curve, as she moved to wash her hair he saw more then he bargained for, her flat stomach her curvy thighs, her big breasts and her delicate facial features.

He could feel him self getting aroused , he knew that he should leave before she saw him, that and he had to do something about his now shown erection, as he turned he walked out the door and praying to god that Hermione didn't see him.

* * *

**Class**.

As everyone seated in class the lesson began, but for Hermione she could hear whispers everywhere, people talking anout her and her new look and attitude, she didn't mind at least it wasn't anything hurtful, and she did enjoy the attention.

"Miss Redman would you like to tell me the answer to number seven please." said Professor Snape.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention can you repeat the question please?" she said praying he's be kind.

"Tut, tut, I thought better of you, seeing as you have other things on your mind you won''t mind sharing them tonight in detention, be here at 7 straight after dinner." he said and returned his attention to the board.

_'Damn it!_' She thought, _'Detention with Snape, fun, fun._' For the rest of the lesson Hermione spent thinking what he might make her do.

As everyone exited the room, Hermione was left in her train of thoughts and made her way out, slowly, dreading tonight.

"Tut, tut Redman, detention, I would have thought better of you." As she turned around she saw Draco standing there with the biggest smirk she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, well life's a bitch." she said and smirked back.

"So..., how you been, have you been avoiding me?" He asked getting closer to her, their bodies only millimetres away, "Because I think you have." he whispered into her ear, his breathe making the hairs on her next rise.

"N...no, course not." She said trying to keep a front.

"Don't lie, I can see right through you, now the question is why?" she could feel her cheeks getting redder, should she tell him, should she not.

"I don't know." she said her eyes connected with his.

"Let me ask you something, was it a mistake, did it mean anything to you, the kiss." he said his eyes changed they were more big, filled with doubt.

"I...I...I have to go." She walked off, but she was not fast enough, Draco caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Tell me, Was it a mistake to you, please, I need to know." he looked so broken.

Silence kept through the halls, not a word spoken, the shadows spread leaving the two in almost complete darkness before the touches were lit.

"No."

* * *

Oh It's out in the open now But what will happen next you may think  
well your going to have to wait till next chapter  
Shall see you people laters.

egolust92. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Hey people been a very long time since we have been up here to tell the tale,  
well I hope this time I shall be updated more often then usual, so time for me to stop wasting my time with explanation's and on with the story.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

**Last Time**

"Tell me, Was it a mistake to you, please, I need to know." he looked so broken.

Silence kept through the halls, not a word spoken, the shadows spread leaving the two in almost complete darkness before the touches were lit.

"No."

* * *

**NOW!**

"No, It was anything but a mistake." she said and rested her arms by her side and stared at him waiting for his reply, the silence has made the wind now loud enough to hear.

Draco stepped forward and placed one hand on her cheek and rubbed the new fallen tears falling down her face, as he placed his other hand around her hip he pulled her forward and planted a kiss on her cherry coloured lips and closed his eye's to take in everything that is running around her head.

The kiss ended and the two love struck teenagers looked dazed at each other, reflecting on this moment and the bliss which it had left them in.

"This is the part where your meant to say something." Hermione said her voice almost a whisper but a smile crept Draco's handsome face showing his inner features that amazed Hermione.

Draco moved some fallen piece's of hair behind her ear and placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"Your right, and I guess words can't explain what I'm feeling only I can show you, but if I could say anything it would be, This is real and no more waiting for this or anything, I just wanna be with you and that is all I will ever need." he said not taking his eye's off of her, because her beauty needed to be reminded of everyday.

As the couple smiled and tears were shed from Hermione they were un-aware of the other pair of wondering eye's which had been watching from the end of the corridor and was gripping the wall making their knuckle's as white as snow but not the white that was once associated to snow white.

'So the little tramp thinks she can get away from me, will see.' If human eye's could glow there would be a set of traffic light's being set off.

'I'm forced to make my move now and I will not lose.' the figure moved away from the hiding place and set down the halls making not a sound leaving the new found romance that had just moments ago sickened the earth of the mystery stalker.

"Draco, I think we should leave in case the teacher's wonder why we are in a corridor all alone." said Hermione, as they trotted along hand in hand feeling like they were on cloud nine they were still not ready for what was to come, where a dark cloud hung over the horizon ready to strike.

* * *

That night, thunder and lightening struck the school and all the students were safe and sound within their room's, the noises were blocked up by gentle snores flowing through the house's, but two new lover's who had started a journey were huddled together beneath warm sheet's awaiting the new mourning to come where gossip shall follow them and whispers shall be more like talk, but neither cared, for now they had each other.

* * *

Next Chapter Hermione shall reveal what happened with her summer before hand, I don't want to forget that out and write a different part, sorry if you ever got confussed about that bit.

I hope you shall review my story.

With Love,

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x. 


	10. Chapter 10

_My god it has been a long time, well I am back and here to write the next chapter of this story, I hope you shall enjoy and review at the end tell me what you think of the latest chapter._

* * *

**Last Time**

That night, thunder and lightening struck the school and all the students were safe and sound within their room's, the noises were blocked up by gentle snores flowing through the house's, but two new lover's who had started a journey were huddled together beneath warm sheet's awaiting the new mourning to come where gossip shall follow them and whispers shall be more like talk, but neither cared, for now they had each other.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Waking up the following mourning feeling happier then one another has felt in year's create an atmosphere of delight for the two new love bird's. As Draco left to go changed Hermione thought it best that she quickly have a shower before Draco come back, taking of her clothes and slipping into the warm water she grabbed the shower gel and rubbed it into her skin, as she tried to reach her back she felt a twinge and a sharp burning pain from her back, she could not see what made her feel such pain.

Stepping out of the shower to figure out what had caused her shower gel to sting, turning in front of the mirror she noticed that one of her old wounds had ripped and blood was slowly seeping out, and her bruises had expanded a little which could have been caused by the swelling. As she grabbed some tissue and applied pressure to stop the bleeding, she re-called that fatal in which she received her mark.

* * *

Flashback..

"_Daddy, no, please daddy don't, not again._" Hermione screamed at her father holding her hands up, begging the man in front of her to stop.

"_No, you stupid bitch, you can't do anything right, can you, admit it, say you are a pathetic, useless whore, just like your mother._" he shouted, throwing her across the room making her hit the wooden cupboard scratching her entire back on the edge which ripped her t-shirt which was now being covered in her blood.

"_Say it, before I beat you harder._" he said taking his belt off and whipping it a few inches from her face, "_SAY IT!_" he shouted louder his words reminding her of a cobra spitting it's venom at it's victims.

Hermione was crying in pain but she knew that saying it wouldn't stop him from hurting her it never did, no one could stop him, she had no hero to look up to.

"_I'm a pathetic, useless whore, just like mother._" she said trying not to scream through each word as the pain was too much as it already was.

"_That's right girl, and don't forget it._" he said in a low vicious whisper. Hermione managed to get to her feet and balance and attempt to walk over to her bed, her back in a hunch because the strain of standing straight would make her keel over again.

"_And what do you think your doing, come here and bend over._" as she obeyed her father, he raised his belt and whip her on the back making her fall to the ground, before shouting at her to get back up, she lasted nineteen time's before blacking out , all she recalled was waking up in the mourning covered in blood and finding her clothes ripped up in front of her. And the horrible pain that weighed her down from trying to get up without screaming her head off.

As she gradually moved her head she saw her mother in the doorway, just standing there taking in her daughter's dismay, she did not run over and try and hold her daughter or help heal her wounds, she did what she always did, turn, look walk away holding to avoid it all, like always, never took notice, if she heard noise she would turn the t.v up so she wouldn't here the screams, if she ever walked by a room with raised voices she would turn the other way.

_"Mother, Mummy, Help me." _she raised her arm which lay limp in the air, watching her mother disappear down the hall.

It had been like this since her dad lost his job and started drinking, her blamed it on Hermione because all their money would go towards her school stuff which was stored away in a cupboard down stair's which was locked by a key her father had kept. As for her mother she was forced to give up her job to look after Mr Granger, but found work for him a lot harder as all her would do at first was drink whilst watching t.v and sleep. Before long he began to blame all their problems on Hermione because every year she needed more money.

That when he turned violent, the beatings got worse everyday, and soon it leaded to punishments which she would have to make up to her father in whatever way he could think of, each more disturbing then the rest.

Now here she lay like everyday, alone on the floor, trying to gather the strength to get up and clean her wounds, but she just lay there, no white knight would come through her door and sweep her away from this place.

End of Flashback

* * *

Tears slid down Hermione's face she feel to her knee's, the memory made her relive the pain, she could still hear the sound of belt clashing with her back, she didn't bother to hear the door behind her open, as she thought she was alone, a cold hand touched her shoulder's making her flinch.

_"Hermione, It's me, What happened to you, how did...?, when did...?_" Draco said, you could hear the sadness in his voice. Turning around, Hermione just fell into his arms and burst into tear's, no holding back, no letting go, Draco was her lifeline and she needed him more then ever...

* * *

_  
Well what do you think, answer your question's on Hermione's father. I will write the conversation between Draco and Hermione in the next chapter, whilst also revealing the person who was watching them in the corridor. Whilst more flashbacks on what happened between the trio to make Hermione so made at them._

Reviews please.

_Egolust92._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; Hey everyone I have been posting new chapters and new stories recently, and I thought I should continue on from this one, well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think by the end of it.

* * *

**Last Time.**

Tears slid down Hermione's face she feel to her knee's, the memory made her relive the pain, she could still hear the sound of belt clashing with her back, she didn't bother to hear the door behind her open, as she thought she was alone, a cold hand touched her shoulder's making her flinch.

"_Hermione, It's me, What happened to you, how did...?, when did...?_" Draco said, you could hear the sadness in his voice. Turning around, Hermione just fell into his arms and burst into tear's, no holding back, no letting go, Draco was her lifeline and she needed him more then ever...

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

In Who's eyes.

When it came time for class Hermione thoughts and emotions came flooding back to her all at once that it started to give her a headache, all she thought about was her summer and how all it lead to was tears, beatings, crying at the top of her lungs but knowing no one would come, This mourning Draco had come through the room and held her tight, he was her salvation, he wiped away the tears and made her lock her fears away in a tiny box but only till the class came about. Hermione just sat down, didn't speak once except for when her name was called and kept her eyes from making contact with anyone at the moment as she was afraid to start balling her eyes out and she didn't want to make a scene.

Making here way out of class she decided that see would skip lunch and head to her room to take a small nap, as she had worn herself out with all the crying, as she walked down the corridor hearing all the noise behind her she felt safe, she felt more open to let the tears start to fall, no one was around so no one could see of hear her faint sobs, as she turned a corner she heard some footstep's from behind but figured it was just a random student so she just kept walking. For some reason she felt a chill go down her back but unlike most people they would shrug it off as the cold but for Hermione it felt all to familiar.

She began to quicken her pace just a little so it wouldn't look to obvious, but something in her wanted to scream but she couldn't get anything to come out, so she did the only thing she could think off and the one thing she was never able to do before, Run. Speeding down the hall felt good, so could feel free but she just hoped that everything she heard and felt was her imagination but in her life everything became real, she stumbled and trip over her own feet as she became tired from the running. Her bag fell open and her contents scattered across the cold hard floor, scrambling to her knees she raced against the time to pick everything up.

As she got up off the floor, she winced from her knees down , as she noticed small amounts of blood had been shed where she had scrapped her knees, looking behind her she could nothing, no one, taking a deep breath in she turned slowly and walked the rest of the way, feeling silly for thinking someone was following her she began to ease up, her breathing becoming more gentle and her head a little higher, Hermione continued her journey to her dorm.

Reaching the portrait, Hermione said the password and entered, as she placed her bag down on one of the many seats she plopped down and closed her eyes, upon hearing the portrait close Hermione began to relax, until she felt some hand s rest on her shoulders, and start rubbing them, by now Hermione's heart was racing and she gradually opened one eye she came face to face with someone who had anger within their eyes and a smirk that she knew all to well....

* * *

_  
So who has guessed who it is?, Anyone.?  
We tell me who you think it is and what you think of my latest chapter.  
I shall update very soon.  
Till next time my lovelies._

_Egolust92._  
.x.x.x.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes;_

_Hey my people, here is the latest instalment to The Summer That Changed Everything. I hope you enjoy._

_I own no rights to Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K Rollings._

* * *

Last Time.

**Reaching the portrait, Hermione said the password and entered, as she placed her bag down on one of the many seats she plopped down and closed her eyes, upon hearing the portrait close Hermione began to relax, until she felt some hand s rest on her shoulders, and start rubbing them, by now Hermione's heart was racing and she gradually opened one eye she came face to face with someone who had anger within their eyes and a smirk that she knew all to well....**

* * *

**Your Hand's, My Memory, Our Past.  
**

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said, "How the hell did you get in here?" her voice raised, she could feel the anger rush through her making her ball her fists till they were ghost white.

"I waited outside, out of sight and listened to you say the password." he moved closer to her, reaching out and stroking her face, his hand was slapped away.

"Get the hell out of my common room before I cast you out." she replied her words went through him like a snake sinking it's teeth and making the venom spread through his system.

"Mione, come on, all I want is us to go back to how we were." he said, grabbing her and looking straight into her eyes, his face seemed dark and mischievous.

"And I told you to rot in hell." she struggled from his grasped but he pressed his hands harder to her, cutting her circulation off.

"Come on Mione, you remember the good times, me and you, you screaming out my name at the top of your lungs as I went faster and faster." he said, fear ran through Hermione as she was brought back to a painful memory that she wanted to block out.

* * *

  
_Flashback._

**_"RON!" she screamed. Sweat dripping down her body, closing her eyes she concentrated on not feeling the pain between her legs._**

**_He started to get faster and faster until neither of them could hold on, Hermione fought through the pain, tears filled her eyes, she wanted to cry but she knew he wouldn't comfort her, as she knew he wouldn't stop till he was tired no matter how much pain she was going through, she knew this was a mistake._**

**_"Stop please. It hurts." she whimpered, tears falling down her face._**

**_"No, not now, I'm not finished he told her, and he never stopped even when she shouted at him, but this just made him go faster and harder and his groans muffled her cries._**

**_Hermione knew this was a mistake, he took advantage of her when she was here to escape, her dad had passed out drunk and Hermione found some floo powder she had hidden for emergency when she would sneak to the borrow, she knew that after all this time she should talk to someone and at that time her and Ron had gotten together, she confided in him, and he took this as an advantage to get into her pants, Hermione got caught up in the moment but realisation hit the minute he entered her and she felt a shot of pain._**

**_She knew her first time was a mistake, and when Ron wouldn't stop she got more terrified then ever and she had lived through her fathers beating but at the moment this was worse._**

_End Flashback.  
_

* * *

"That was a mistake, you took advantage of me when I was weak and vulnerable, I told you to stop and you didn't, it was practically rape, now let g of me and get the fuck out of my common room." she shouted ripping her now weak wrists away from him and stepping back, but he didn't leave, Hermione tightened her grip on her wand as she found it in her robe pocket and pointed straight towards Ron.

"Come on Hermione, you know you want me." Hermione let her fear take over because in one swift moment her wand was knocked out or hand and she was being pinned up against a book shelve.

She felt paralysed, she thought she could stand-up for herself, she wanted to be strong this year but past events froze her, she wanted to scream but no sound come out, she wanted to fight but her body wouldn't move, she felt like her end was coming and there was no one here to help her escape.

* * *

Authors Notes;

_What do you think?, Let me know, I know it was short, If you have any suggestions on how I should start the next chapter it would help me a hell of a lot._

_Reviews please people and I shall see you all next chapter._

_egolust92._

_.x.x.x._


	13. Chapter 13

Why hello all you potter fans... what did everyone think of the deathly hallows part 1 ?

I personally loved it, can not wait for part two :)

Sorry it has been a while I have had a pretty rough year my dad passed away my gran just beat cancer and my uncle recently had a stroke, so I haven't been much on the writing side, But i'm back and ready to jump back in

.

* * *

Last Time

**"Come on Hermione, you know you want me." Hermione let her fear take over because in one swift moment her wand was knocked out or hand and she was being pinned up against a book shelve.**

**She felt paralysed, she thought she could stand-up for herself, she wanted to be strong this year but past events froze her, she wanted to scream but no sound come out, she wanted to fight but her body wouldn't move, she felt like her end was coming and there was no one here to help her escape.**

* * *

Chapter 13 ( I give warning on this chapter before reading it)

' See I told you, you wanted it, you wanted me..' Ron said pure lust was streaming threw his eyes and that scared Herminone the most, he licked his lips and watched her tears fall down her face, he  
saw the pain in her cries, and the fear in her body as she tried to fight him.

' Please stop this...' She said it was quiet as her voice was muffled but the upsetting pants of her trying to catch her breath and releasing the tears that stung her eyes.

' Why, you know you want it.' He replied as he began to unbutton her blouse, his eyes blazed into her as if he were trying to set fire to her clothes as he got frustrated with the buttons and ripped her shirt apart.

' Ron stop please, stop this, you know this isn't right, so please just stop.' she cried, louder this time, she was trying to get threw to him, try to show him what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't care, he shook his head and continued to undress her.

Hermione was trying her best to get out of his clutches, but with his thighs holding her together and the fact he weight at least eighty pound heavier with her thanks to quidditch she was loosing slowly.

When she was just in her bra and panties, he sat up, now sitting on her he looked at her raking his fingers up and down her body leaving little read marks as he trailed down to her underwear. His entire body tightened in excitement she could feel the most of it pressing up against her. Hermione then heard the rustling and clang of him removing his belt and throwing it to the floor along with the metal sound of the zip of his trousers being undone.

She took this as her opportunity to do something as bother her arms were free she took one swing to his face and when his hands moved from their original position she swung at his crotch which made him fall to the side and curl up into a ball, grabbing her clothes as quickly as she could she ran out of the room, and ran down the corridor she didn't care that she was in her underwear, she wanted to get far away, she rand as fast as she could trying to put her clothes back on.

She stopped for a second and ducked into a nearby empty classroom, where she caught her breathe and tried to fit herself, when she realised she couldn't fix her shirt as the buttons had been ripped off she cried, sliding down the wall, and wrapping her arms around herself and cried into her chest, she was to afraid to leave the classroom, afraid he might be out there looking for her she needed to lay low, she was in no state to do anything right now.

'Hermione...'

* * *

Let me know what you think, could really use some advice right about now, I haven't wrote in so long

Till next time you wonderful readers

xoxo

egolust92.


End file.
